Life s Game
by ElizaSher
Summary: Dentro de esas frías paredes metálicas en el espacio, y en medio de una crisis existencial, Sasuke lucha por saber si era chica de ojos blancos puede ser de confianza. Por que, después de todo, no todos puedes ser tus enemigos ¿O sí?
1. Capítulo 1- Juegos

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

 **La historia es una ligera adaptación del libro Los juegos de Ender. Habrá algunos Ooc en varios personajes. La explicación completa estará al final del Cap.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.- Juegos**

Camino con cuidado y pereza, era mucho tumulto, era muy cansado, eran sonrisas falsas, eran alabanzas aún más falsas, adulaciones y abandono, todo por un bien mejor, por una guerra diferente a la suya, por una guerra que debía ser detenida, aun cuando esa no fuese su obligación.

Su cabello largo hasta la cintura y negro azabache, con pequeñas ondas en las puntas y el resto lacio, ondulaba de un lado a otro, pues estaba mojado y no se lo había amarrado, tenía la toalla en los hombros y sus ojos Blancos veían el camino para no perderse, una vez más.

\- ¡Hyuga!

Casi brinco, pero logro mantener la calma y miro a su comandante caminar hacia ella con expresión seria. "Valla orgullo". Puso sus ojos blancos con la mayor seriedad posible y se irguió sobre su altura para no sentirse tan enana.

\- Ordene señor – Dijo de manera rápida

\- Cámbiate, tenemos batalla en 20 minutos

\- Enseguida señor

El chico desapareció en el lado del pasillo mientras ella corría hacia los dormitorios, al menos no era parte del escuadrón dragón, se rumoraba que el comandante los hacia correr desnudos si no se cambiaban a tiempo, a ella Kabuto le había ordenado jamás estar desnuda en el dormitorio.

Llego corriendo a la sala de batalla cuando Kabuto ya los había hecho entrar, casi la arrastro al centro y chocó contra una estrella. Suspiro, apenas con 16 años esos golpes no eran una novedad, llevaba años recibiéndolos. Si su padre se enteraba de lo que estaban haciendo la guerra estallaría, pero ella estaba aguantando eso para evitarla

\- Lo siento – Escucho el murmullo

Ella miro al chico a través de su casco

\- No hay problema señor – Dijo tomando posición

Miro a sus compañeros, se suponía que había llegado tarde y la otra escuadra aún no estaba en la sala

\- Tenemos la ventaja – Dijo uno

\- No hay que confiarse – Dijo otro – Siguen siendo dragón

La chica se acercó a ellos rápidamente

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver? – Dijo verlos tan tensos – Esta bien ganar chicos, pero no olviden que es un juego

Uno de ellos suspiro

\- No para Kabuto

La chica suspiro, no podía negar eso

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corrió tras el chico en cuanto la batalla acabo, cuando sintió un brazo tomarla del hombro e impedir su avance

\- Uchiha lo humillo – Le dijo en voz baja – Es mejor que lo dejes estar solo

La chica suspiro y lo vio alejarse con un nudo en la garganta

\- Creo que… debemos ir a comer

Kiba rio a su lado

\- Ya paso la hora de la comida

Ella se encogió de hombros

\- Tengo hambre – Luego suspiro – Me acababa de duchar – Dijo en queja

El chico sonrió y la empujo un poco en burla

\- Tenías que ser chica

Ella rodo los ojos y empezó a caminar lejos de ellos

\- Me daré una ducha

Camino por el pasillo con tranquilidad, segura por unos cuantos segundos mientras se dirigía a las duchas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaba los audífonos puestos e iba distraída, no había ido a la ducha al principio, había ido a asaltar a la cocina, se acababa de duchar y su cabello aún seguía mojado, Kabuto le había dicho en varias ocasiones que se lo corHyuga pero ella nunca lo había hecho, le gustaba tenerlo largo, y le gustaba tener algo de libertad en ese aspecto, sentía que perdería su identidad por completo en ese frio lugar de paredes metálicas.

Choco con alguien y su aparato cayó al suelo, sus audífonos se desconectaron y la música empezó a sonar, ella estaba aún atontada por el golpe pues su día había sido agotador.

\- Lo siento – Musito

Se agacho para recoger la Tablet, pero estaba más dormida que despierta que tardo un poco en darse cuenta que con quien había chocado tenía la Tablet

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto el chico

Tenía el cabello negro y los ojos de un color que no distinguía, sus ojos se cerraban por el sueño que tenía, sin querer se tallo los ojos y lo vio medio borroso

\- ¿Eh? – Dijo confundida, el chico mostro el aparato - ¿Qué la Tablet o la música?

El chico los vio con interés

\- Ambos – Dijo ido - ¿Cómo funcionan?

Ella se encogió de hombros

\- No lo sé, reproduces música, hablas con mamá y papá

El chico la vio con incredulidad

\- ¿Te comunicas con tu familia?

Ella asintió un tanto cansada

\- Te la dejo – Dijo la chica cuando empezó a ver borroso – Pronto se apagaran las luces y me van a regañar por que no eh llegado

\- Claro – Dijo el chico comprendiendo

En cuanto vio sus colores, la cara del chico cambio a una de preocupación, ella ni siquiera distinguió quien era

\- ¿Quién eres? – Dijo la chica somnolienta

\- Sasuke Uchiha

" _Kabuto me va a matar… y en este momento no me importa"_

\- Te busco mañana – Dijo la chica dándole los audífonos – Si vas a escuchar música usa esto para no llamar la atención

\- ¡Espera! – Grito el chico cuando la vio alejarse, ella se giró con lentitud hacia él - ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Hinata Hyuga – Dijo la chica tratando de no dormirse.

\- Sasuke Uchiha– Dijo Sasuke – Es un gusto conocerte

\- Igualmente – Dijo la chica - ¿Eres el comandante de dragón?

\- Si

\- Valla suerte – Dijo la chica somnolienta – Nos dieron una paliza hace rato

\- Fue suerte

\- No lo creo… bueno me voy, que descanses

\- Igualmente

Se alejó del chico con paso lento y un poco tambaleante al ir mas dormida que despierta, solo esperaba que Kabuto no la asesinara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Por qué no podía quitarse esos ojos de su cabeza? Esos hermosos ojos blancos, somnolientos que le habían visto con cansancio y no le habían distinguido. El seguramente no habría reparado en ella si no hubiese chocado, si ninguno hubiese ido tan distraído y si esos aparatos no se hubiesen desconectado dejando escucharlo esa música.

Ese sonido que le había llamado tanto la atención.

La chica le había dicho que se pusiera el otro extraño aparato, pero estaba en su cuarto solo, una de las ventajas de ser comandante y no tenía ni idea de cómo usarlos. La música era baja, aunque había batallado un poco para poder bajar el volumen, con esa tecnología que no conocía.

\- ¡Lunática! - Un rostro de cabello castaño y ojos blancos lo sorprendió en la pantalla, algo asustado y algo asombrado - ¿Dónde está Hina? – Pregunto la cara

\- ¿Eh? – Dijo el chico confundido moviendo el aparato

\- ¿Hina? – Dijo la cara - ¿Dónde está?

Sasuke seguía sorprendido, pero supuso que si hablaba del otro lado la escucharían

\- Supongo que en su cuarto – Dijo el chico un tanto extrañado – Me presto esto

La cara rio al ver su desconcierto

\- No tienes idea de cómo usarla ¿Cierto?

El chico negó con la cabeza

\- ¿Hina está conectada? – Se escuchó una voz en la pantalla y otra cara apareció, era una mujer de cabello castaño, algo parecida a la chica - ¿Quién eres tú? – Dijo algo extrañada

\- Sasuke Uchiha – Dijo el chico

\- ¿Dónde está Hina?

\- Supongo que en su barraca – Contesto

La mujer le sonrió más amigablemente

\- ¿Te lo presto?

El chico asintió algo confundido

\- Soy Miroku – Dijo la mujer – La madre de Hinata

\- Es un gusto – Dijo el chico

\- Yo soy Hanabi – Dijo la primera cara – Soy su hermana

Sasuke comparo las facciones y comprobó que casi no tenían parecido, aunque él tampoco era muy parecido a Ino o a Itachi

\- También es un gusto

El chico sonrió.

\- Que serio eres – dijo la mujer un tanto en burla – Aunque supongo que es por la formación

El chico asintió nuevamente

\- Supongo que es eso

La mujer le sonrió

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Dijo sonriendo – Hina apenas tiene 16

El chico asintió

\- Tengo 16 – Dijo con seriedad – Pronto a cumplir 17

La mujer le sonrió

\- Bueno… sonríe hijo – Dijo alegre – No dejes que esa pared fría te quiten la sonrisa ¿Qué dirán tus padres?

El chico se encogió de hombros

\- No eh hablado con ellos desde que tengo 6 años – Dijo sin más

La mujer resoplo

\- Algo igual quisieron hacer con Hina y con nosotros – Dijo indignada - ¿Cómo pueden hacerle creer a una niña de 6 años que sus padres no quieren hablar con ella?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros

\- No sé si mis padres quieran hablar conmigo – Dijo aun sin expresión – Soy un tercero

La mujer resoplo

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver – Dijo molesta – Un hijo es un hijo, aunque me sorprende que realmente muchos se den por vencidos

\- ¿En qué?

La mujer rio

\- Hijo, cuando no recibes ninguna respuesta de tus hijos te preocupas… primero piensas que tiene miedo, que no tiene tiempo, pero después de dos meses te das cuenta de que algo pasa

Se escuchó un grito del otro lado y la mujer y la otra chica giraron la cabeza, sonrieron con naturalidad.

\- Bueno Hijo te veremos después – Dijo sonriendo – Saluda a Hina de nuestra parte

La pantalla se puso negra de nuevo, luego mostrando la lista de reproducción y la música volvió a sonar. El chico sonrió con ironía sin poder evitarlo.

\- Kakashi tenía razón – Murmuro aguantando las lágrimas – Solo traía discordia al hogar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Camino con rapidez hacia la sala, era su hora libre y quería entrenar un rato, no quería regaños ni nada por el estilo, le molestaba

\- Hyuga

Giro su cabeza y miro al pelinegro caminar hacia ella, aun cuando era comandante tenia cara de pocos amigos, no acorde a su edad, pero eso ya lo había escuchado

\- Diga señor

El chico rodo los ojos

\- No soy tu comandante no tienes que tener esa formalidad conmigo

Ella rodo los ojos

\- Sigue siendo mi superior señor

El chico frunció el ceño aún más que antes

\- No me digas así

\- Es mi superior

El chico se presionó el puente de la nariz un tanto molesto

\- Entonces te doy la orden de que no lo hagas – Exclamo aún más molesto

La chica suspiro

\- Bueno

El chico le extendió la Tablet y luego se alejó de ella algo molesto

\- Tus padres te mandaron saludar – Dijo el chico

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke la vio recargada en la puerta del baño, debía estar segura de que no la encontrarían o no se habría arriesgado, a que la vieran con la otra escuadra, y a que la pillaran en la ducha de los chicos.

\- Hola – Dijo la chica

\- Hola – Respondió el chico tomando la toalla y amarrándose a la cintura – ¿Te perdiste o algo parecido? – Dijo algo sarcástico

Ella negó con la cabeza y avanzo hacia él

\- Mamá dijo que debería hablar contigo

El chico frunció el ceño

\- ¿De qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros

\- Dijo que tal vez te había hecho sentir mal, pero no me dijo de que habían hablado

Sasuke suspiro y se cambió dándole la espalda a la chica.

\- Solo me recordó que soy un tercero

La chica rodo los ojos.

\- Nunca eh entendido eso del tercero o el quinto

El chico se giró hacia ella cuando ya estaba vestido.

\- Vamos al cuarto – Dijo caminando – Te meterás en problemas si Kabuto nos ve juntos

Ella suspiro.

\- A veces es muy orgulloso

\- Sin duda

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¿Qué no entiendes? – Dijo el chico al entrar al cuarto

Le ofreció la cama para que se sentara y ella se dejó caer en ella.

\- No soy de… tu lugar de origen… del de ninguno de aquí – Aclaro – Una vez me mencionaron algo sobre eso… pero se me hace muy… ¿Tonto?

El chico suspiro.

\- Mis padres no quisieron tenerme – Dijo algo dolido – Se les ordeno tenerme, debía ser la mezcla perfecta – Suspiro – Aquí entiendes que nadie nunca ira en tu ayuda, ni siquiera ellos

La chica soltó un largo suspiro.

\- Creo que eso es lo que quieren que creamos – Aclaro – Cuando llegue aquí escribía cada día, durante meses pero no me contestaron – Dijo incomoda – Hasta que un día me dieron la Tablet – le sonrió – Mis padres habían armado un revuelo en la tierra por no recibir contestación de sus cartas – Suspiro – Pero soy la única… Nadie de mis compañeros tiene contacto con mi familia

Sasuke suspiro.

\- Pero tus padres te querían a su lado

Ella asintió.

\- Pero estoy aquí – Dijo molesta – A veces quisiera renunciar – Dijo con aire soñador – Irme de regreso, molestar a Neji… pero sigo aquí

Sasuke suspiro

\- ¿Qué numero eres?

La chica lo miro con duda

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Eres la hija mayor, la dos…

\- La dos – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

\- Entonces si tienes derechos – Aclaro el chico – Yo no los tengo

Ella rodo los ojos

\- No eres más o menos por el número en que naciste

\- En mi país si

Ella rodo los ojos

\- Lo bueno es que no nací ahí – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

\- Pero yo si

La chica suspiro

\- Pero… - Las luces se apagaron – Kabuto va a matarte – Gimió frustrada

\- ¿No puedes regresar a tus barracas?

\- ¡No veo en la oscuridad! – Dijo molesta – No me di cuenta que era tan tarde

Sasuke tampoco la veía, pero sabía que estaba algo asustada, Kabuto podía llegar a ser muy violento

\- Puedes quedarte aquí

La chica suspiro.

\- Creo que eso solo traería más problemas

Sasuke rio un poco.

\- ¿Más que perderte en la noche?

\- Hablando de ti y lo que significas para Kabuto…

Sasuke suspiro.

\- No tiene por qué enterarse

La chica asintió, luego recordó que no la veía.

\- Está bien

Sasuke se acercó a la cama con lentitud.

\- Pero tal vez deberías ir pensando en que decir

Ella suspiro.

\- Eso creo

Sasuke supo que había llegado al lado de la cama cuando sus rodillas chocaron contra la cama.

\- Hazme un espacio – Pidió

\- ¿Eh? – Escucho la voz confundida

\- En la cama – Aclaro – Cabemos los dos

La chica bufo.

\- Espera aun no me acuesto

La chica se acostó y se acomodó en la orilla, sintió el peso del chico pero lo ignoro y se acomodó aún mejor.

\- Sasuke – Lo llamo después de algún momento

\- ¿Qué?

La chica busco su mano en la oscuridad.

\- No estás solo – Le susurro – No todos a tu alrededor son tus enemigos

El chico apretó su mano.

\- Aun cuando se tiene amigos – Dijo cansado – Cuando los enfrentas la amistad se pierde

\- Eso no es cierto

\- Lo es

La chica suspiro.

\- Estos son juegos – Aclaro – Deberían esperar al menos a que sea la guerra

Sasuke suspiro.

\- Solo sustituyo a las personas – Dijo molesto – A Ino por Tenten, a Tenten por Naruto, a Naruto por Konohamaru…

\- Todo va a estar bien – Dijo la chica

\- Espero

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Despierta – Dijo zarandeándola - ¡Hina arriba!

La chica lo miro somnolienta, sin percatarse que sus piernas estaban entrelazadas.

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo sentándose

\- Tenemos batalla – Dijo el chico – Dragón vs Salamandra

La chica se movió y cayó sobre el chico, luego se levantó y se volvió a tropezar con él, gimiendo con frustración.

\- Me va a matar – Dijo corriendo del cuarto

Sasuke suspiro viéndola marchar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo vio recargado en la puerta del baño con una expresión seria, aunque bueno, él siempre tenía una expresión seria.

\- Hola – Saludo el moreno

La chica le sonrió y le dio la espalda mientras se secaba, estaba acostumbrada a ver a sus compañeros sin ropa, pero ella nunca lo estaba, nadie la había visto desnuda, se puso su ropa interior antes de buscar su ropa.

\- Hola – Respondió el saludo

Sasuke la vio con duda y frunció un poco el ceño.

\- ¿El traje no se debe usar sin nada debajo?

La chica le sonrió nuevamente ya con su uniforme.

\- Soy una chica – Dijo caminando hacia él con la toalla en los hombros y su cabello un tanto revuelto – Tengo cosas que los chicos no

Sasuke asintió algo sonrojado.

\- Era de esperarse

Ella llego frente a él, llevaba varios días evitándolo.

\- ¿Te lo hizo él?

Ella suspiro, mientras el chico alargaba su mano y acariciaba su labio herido, Kabuto se había molestado bastante, no solo no había llegado a dormir, también había llegado tarde a la batalla, y además habían perdido.

\- Fue mi culpa – Dijo sonrojada

El chico frunció el ceño.

\- No conozco a ningún otro comandante tan agresivo

Ella bajo la cabeza y el chico soltó su rostro aun sin quererlo.

\- No dormí en la barraca, llegue tarde a la batalla y perdimos…

\- Eso no fue tu culpa

Ella suspiro.

\- Mis números son bajos – Dijo cansadamente – Antes también lo eran pero desde que ingreso tu escuadra…

\- Bajaron aún más - Completo

Ella asintió con la cabeza gacha.

\- Por eso se molestó Kabuto

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Tiene que mantener el orden – Le aclaro – Casi nunca me regaña a pesar de ser la más baja en números… Tuvo que hacer algo para no perder el control sobre los demás

Sasuke la vio con duda.

\- Tus compañeros se molestan por eso

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Kabuto es muy orgulloso – Le aclaro – No ve que es un juego

Sasuke suspiro.

\- No para todos es un juego – Se quejó – Mi escuadra tiene que tratar de ganar a pesar de todas las trampas que nos ponen

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Creo que los profesores tienen mucha fe en ti

El chico arqueo una ceja.

\- ¿Y por eso me hacen trampa?

Ella volvió a negar.

\- En las batallas con los Fornix no te encontraras con peleas justas – Le aclaro - ¿Por qué crees que solo a ti te ponen retos?

Sasuke analizo sus palabras y asintió.

\- Tal vez tengas razón

Ella asintió y suspiro, el chico volvió a tomar su cara y acaricio su labio con sus dedos de forma lenta.

\- Voy a hablar con él – Dijo molesto

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Eso solo va a complicar las cosas

Sasuke bufo.

\- ¿Entonces tengo que ver cómo te pega sin hacer nada?

Ella se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, el chico no soltó su rostro.

\- Me tengo que ir – Dijo la chica

\- Lo sé

Ella tomo su mano y luego suspiro bajando ambas manos, le costó más de lo que creía soltar la mano del chico.

\- Te veré luego – Dijo empezando a caminar

Sasuke la dejo marchar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toco su hombro con delicadeza, ella estaba distraída y tratando de mejorar sus puntos y su puntería.

\- ¡Ah! – Grito asustada

\- Hola

Ella lo golpeo enojada por el susto que había recibido por parte de ese chico y algo molesta por verse sorprendida

\- Me asustaste – Le reclamo

\- No fue mi intención – Se disculpo

La chica suspiro algo cansada.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

El chico se encogió de hombros y se posiciono detrás de ella.

\- Solo quería ayudarte

Ella bufo.

\- Ya sé que soy pésima, no es necesario que te burles de mí

El chico se puso tras ella.

\- Dispara

\- Sasuke – Se quejó – Ya te dije que…

\- Solo hazlo – Le ordeno un tanto molesto

Ella bufo y se preparó para apuntar, fallo seis de los ocho disparos, luego bufo y bajo su arma algo cansada.

\- No pongas el dedo en el gatillo – Le dijo con seriedad – Tardas 5 segundos en recargar… al menos no tienes malos hábitos

\- Tampoco tengo ninguno bueno

\- Te los enseñare

La jalo hacia la estrella y se puso detrás de ella, acomodando su cuerpo para enseñarle en qué posición debía ponerse.

\- Relájate – Dijo con cuidado – La mayoría de los soldados no se dan cuenta de que cuanto más lejos está el blanco, más tiempo hay que mantener el rayo en un círculo de aproximadamente dos centímetros. Es simplemente la diferencia entre una décima de segundo y medio segundo, pero en batalla eso es mucho tiempo. Muchos soldados creen que han errado el tiro, cuando en realidad estaban dando justo en el blanco pero se retiraban antes de tiempo. No se puede utilizar la pistola como una espada, zas−zas y cortar por la mitad. Tienes que apuntar.

Ella asintió tratando de mejorar, lo logro solo un poco.

\- Soy mala en esto – Dijo algo molesta

\- Vas a mejorar

Ella asintió volviendo a apuntar y volviendo a fallar.

\- Esto es frustrante – Se quejo

Sasuke rio y la pego más a su pecho por la cintura, enrosco sus piernas en las suyas y la hizo cambiar la postura.

\- Así – Le dijo – Aun cuando te congeles tus brazos siguen disparando

Ella volvió a disparar, fallando menos esta vez.

\- Eso estuvo mejor – Dijo sonriendo

\- No te confíes

Ella bufo.

\- No puedes dejarme tener esperanza

\- No

Ella bufo y Sasuke la volvió a acomodar para efectuar otros disparos.

\- Con esta tus piernas reciben los impactos pero puedes seguir disparando

Ella asintió y volvió a disparar, fallo menos veces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo vio en la puerta de la ducha, con la mirada seria y recargado en la puerta, ella se giró un poco y se cubrió con la ropa, su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera diferente cuando se trataba del chico, de manera muy diferente.

\- Se te está haciendo costumbre espiarme – Dijo poniéndose la ropa – Pensare que eres un pervertido

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué pensarías eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia el ya vestida.

\- Porque siempre apareces cuando me estoy bañando

El chico bufo un tanto molesto.

\- Tú también me viste desnudo

Ella se sonrojo visiblemente, Sasuke sonrió al verla con esa incomodidad palpable.

\- No te vi – Dijo desviando la mirada – Estabas en la ducha y te pusiste tu ropa rápido

El chico sonrió aún más, sin saber por qué esa chica le provocaba sentimientos, sentimientos que nadie más le provocaba, ni siquiera Ino, y no sabía cómo identificarlos, no tenía a nadie con quien hablar sobre ese tema.

\- Te oyes decepcionada ¿Querías verme? – Dijo jugando

Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente aún más sonrojada.

\- ¿Qué paso? – Le murmuro

Sasuke camino hacia ella, la marca en su labio ya había desaparecido, esa marca por la que estuvo a punto de golpear al comandante de la escuadra Salamandra.

\- Quería que me acompañaras a practicar

Ella suspiro algo molesta.

\- Pudiste decirme antes de bañarme

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

\- Y perderme el espectáculo

Ella lo golpeo en el brazo aún más sonrojada cubriéndose el pecho de forma automática, el chico rio.

\- Eres un idiota – Se quejo

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- Deberías estar acostumbrada – Dijo extrañado

Ella se sonrojo.

\- Mis compañeros siempre están desnudos pero yo no… tú eres el único que me ha visto así, Ni Kabuto

Sasuke asintió sintiéndose especial por un momento.

\- Vamos – Dijo tomando su mano

* * *

Tan, tan.

Como dije al principio técnicamente es una adaptación del libro Los Juegos de Ender. Aunque en realidad técnicamente también es una adaptación de un fic de dichos libros.

Hace tiempo una amiga lo escribió para mí cuando pasaba por una dura etapa de mi vida, y fue lo que me distrajo de todas las cosas malas que podían estar pasando en ese entonces.

Ella nunca lo público y yo le pedí su permiso para adaptarlo al fandon de Naruto, a lo que estuvo de acuerdo, aunque hay varios puntos que se pierden en esta adaptación, y algunos personajes actuaran diferente a como lo hacen en la serie, pero me gusto como va quedando, espero a ustedes también.

El fic está terminado, pero no sé qué tan constantes puedan ser las actualizaciones por el tiempo limitado que tengo frente a la computadora.

Espero les haya gustado. Saludos!


	2. Capítulo 2- Mas que un juego

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.- Más que un juego**

La vio y su corazón se paralizo al verla al lado de Kabuto, sabía que era su comandante, que tenía que hablarle, pero… no tendría que hablar tan pegada a él, tan cerca de su boca, casi abrazándola y ella no tendría que sonreír encantada, no debería estar pasando así, él le había roto el labio, no tendría por qué ser así.

\- ¿Todo bien?

Miro a Shikamaru con el ceño fruncido

\- Si – Dijo molesto

El chico lo miro suspicaz

\- Vas a quebrar el vaso

El chico dejo de apretar el vaso, no se había percatado de que lo había hecho. Gruño por lo bajo y se levanto

\- Te veré luego – Dijo y salió con rapidez

Lo último que escucho fue su risa por algo que Kabuto había dicho

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Uchiha

El chico bufo y miro a quien quiera que estuviera frente a él, no lo conocía

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo molesto

En su cabeza seguía la imagen de la morena con Kabuto, esa sonrisa y esa cercanía

\- Tengo un mensaje para ti

El puño del chico sobre su ojo lo tomo desprevenido y se tambaleo hacia atrás, eso le pasaba por estar pensando en la morena en ese momento, Sasuke gruño y le dio una patada en el estómago, doblando al chico que después se tiro al piso de manera brusca.

\- Imbécil – Dijo Sasuke – La próxima no te dejo vivo

El chico se alejó, había desquitado solo un poco su coraje, sin siquiera ver de qué escuadra lo habían mandado, eso no le interesaba, ni las amenazas y advertencias que estaba recibiendo, lo que más le molestaba era esa risa que aun resonaba en su cabeza, esa que debía ser solo de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo vio caminar con una mano sobre su ojo y el ceño fruncido, se veía realmente enojado, no solo por su andar, sino por la mirada que tenía, suspiro y desvió su camino con un pretexto tonto que sus compañeros creyeron, aun si no tenía sentido, y corrió tras él, casi había llegado a su cuarto cuando lo alcanzo

\- ¿Todo bien? – Dijo respirando entrecortadamente

El chico asintió caminando un poco más rápido y tratando de dejarla atrás

\- Si

La chica corrió de nuevo tras él tratando de alcanzarlo

\- ¡Sasuke! – Le grito

El chico se detuvo frente a la puerta de su cuarto y se giró a verla con el ceño fruncido y una mirada enojada

\- ¿Qué? – Espeto

La chica tomo su cara, mirando su ojo

\- ¿Qué te paso?

El chico manoteo su mano lejos de él, aun bastante molesto con la escena que había visto con Kabuto

\- Nada – Dijo cortante

La chica lo miro extrañada de ese comportamiento, casi agresivo con ella

\- Sasuke – Le llamo

\- ¡Ya vete! – Dijo molesto - ¡Déjame en paz! – Grito

Ella lo miro sorprendida

\- ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! – Dijo molesta

El chico la miro duramente

\- ¡No tengo nada! – Espero - ¡Mejor vete a reírte con tu comandante!

Ella lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y un mohín en los labios, al chico se le hizo tierno pero eso no redujo su enojo

\- ¡No es nada de lo que crees! – Le dijo aún más molesta – No puedo ignorarlo – Dijo bajando la mirada – A pesar de lo que haya hecho – Dijo molesta

Sasuke apretó los puños, sacando conclusiones equivocadas una vez más en su corta vida, al no poder distinguir bien sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Qué hacías? ¿Le hablabas de las posturas que te enseñe? ¿Se estaban riendo del imbécil que te apoyaba a mejorar tus puntos? – Espeto con reproche

\- ¡Claro que no! – Grito la chica – Sasuke…

\- ¡Quiero que te alejes de mí! – Le grito interrumpiéndola – ¡Quiero tener el control de mi vida por una vez!

La chica lo miro roja de rabia, su paciencia había llegado a su límite y su lado menos analítico y tierno salió a flote

\- ¡Tú no sabes lo que quieres! – Espeto molesta – ¡Estás tan ocupado tratando de complacer a todo el mundo que no sabes quién eres! ¡No sabes quienes son tus amigos! ¡No distingues a tus enemigos y crees que todo el mundo está en tu contra! – La chica apretó los ojos para no llorar – Y no distingues cuando alguien te quiere por ti mismo – Termino en voz baja.

Se giró para caminar a su barraca aun apretando los ojos para no llorar, pero una mano tomo su antebrazo y la estampo sin mucha delicadeza contra la puerta del cuarto, ella emitió un jadeo ahogado algo extrañada del comportamiento del chico. Sasuke tomo las manos de la chica y las puso a los lados de su cara, pegando su cuerpo a ella y acercando su cara a su rostro.

\- ¿Sabes que quiero? – Espeto sintiendo su aliento – No… ¿Sabes que no quiero? – Dijo apretando su agarre – No quiero verte sonreír con él… No quiero ver que te abraza… No quiero ver siquiera que te vea…

\- Sasuke – Susurro la chica

El chico miro sus labios

\- Te quiero solo para mí – Dijo en voz baja – Quiero que solo sonrías conmigo, ser el único que te vea, ser el único que te toca…

Le dio un beso, un tanto brusco y torpe si tomaba en cuenta que era su primer beso, el de ambos, soltó sus manos y pego su cuerpo al de él tomándola de la cintura, la chica paso sus brazos por los hombros del chico y enredo sus manos en su cabello

\- Sasuke – Susurro cuando se separaron

El chico no la soltó y tanteo la puerta antes de abrirla y entrar con la chica al cuarto, se tambaleó un poco mientras caminaba con ella hacia la cama, dejándola debajo de él, volviendo a besarla casi sin dejarla respirar.

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo? – Susurro la chica

Sasuke sonrió y la volvió a besar, acariciando su cuerpo por encima del traje

\- No tengo idea – Susurro el chico – Pero no quiero detenerme

Ella se sonrojo un poco y le tomo el brazo que acariciaba su cuerpo, para detenerlo con poca fuerza, viéndolo con los ojos vidriosos

\- No… No… Aun no…

Sasuke sonrió y beso su nariz con ternura

\- Esta bien – Dijo sonriendo – Pero seguiré besándote

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Me van a volver a regañar – Dijo la chica suspirando cuando se apagó la luz

El chico se acomodó en la cama para quedar a su lado, y acariciar su estómago con lentitud, aprovechando su distracción.

\- Has mejorado mucho tus puntos – Dijo el chico – Creo que estarás bien

Ella suspiro

\- Kabuto estaba bromeando – Le dijo – Dijo que había mejorado por que no era estricto conmigo y que agradecía mi esfuerzo por mejorar

\- ¿Te agradeció?

Ella suspiro

\- Si… últimamente se comporta raro conmigo

Sasuke gruño por lo bajo celoso y se acercó a ella, acariciando su cara y volviendo a besarla y poniéndose sobre ella, sin cortar el beso, luego beso su mejilla y su cuello, dejando una marca en ella, para dejar en claro que ella era suya.

\- Sasuke – Susurro la chica apretando su cabello

El chico tomo su traje y empezó a abrirlo, dejando marcas en su cuello y su clavícula

\- Quédate conmigo – Susurro con miedo

Ella apretó más su cabello

\- Si

\- Promételo

\- Lo prometo

El chico no lo había dicho por esa noche, pero ella no fue capaz de notarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llego al puesto de batalla, colocándose su traje con rapidez, cuando sintió un tirón en su cabello y como este caía a los lados de su cuello, giro su cabeza sorprendida para ver a Kiba que la veía con el ceño fruncido

\- Como Kabuto te vea esas marcas estas más que muerta

La chica se sonrojo visiblemente y acomodo su cabello para cubrir esas marcas

\- Estúpido Uchiha – Susurro la chica poniéndose el casco

Lo dijo en tono tan bajo que creyó que nadie la había escuchado, pero ese castaño de ojos negros si escucho su queja.

Suspiro con frustración, eso era más complicado de lo que pensaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¡No puede ser posible! – Grito Suigetsu

Sasuke giro su mirada al chico para verlo gritarle al tablero, el nombre Hyuga Hinata había ocupado el que era su puesto, Sasuke rio sin poder evitarlo, por la reacción de su colega y por el nombre que lo había sustituido en el numero 3

\- Valla que ha mejorado – Musito Shikamaru sorprendido – Era casi la ultima

Sasuke asintió

\- Parece que mejoro

Shikamaru suspiro

\- Quisiera pedirla – Dijo el chico – Pero Kabuto nunca la va a soltar

El chico frunció el ceño

\- ¿Por qué?

Shikamaru lo miro sorprendido

\- Sé que eres un niño pero… No puedes ser tan torpe

El chico arqueo una ceja

\- No te entiendo

Shikamaru rio levemente

\- A Kabuto le gusta – Le aclaro – Creo que más que gustarle se enamoró de ella

Sasuke frunció el ceño, tratando de cubrir su coraje de Shikamaru, luego miro el tablero y sonrió esperando otro grito

\- ¡No! – Escucho un grito de Konohamaru

Shikamaru también rio

\- Tal vez también te sustituya a ti – Sugirió

Sasuke se encogió de hombros

\- Que así sea

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¡Uchiha!

Todo el escuadrón se detuvo al escuchar ese grito, acababan de terminar su entrenamiento, se pusieron en guardia al reconocer los colores de Salamandra. Dos chicos se dirigían hacia ellos con una pose seria y molesta, uno de cabello castaño y ojos negros, otro de cabello negro y ojos gafas.

\- ¿Qué necesitan? – Dijo Sasuke con calma

\- Quiero hablar contigo – Dijo el castaño molesto – A solas

Los demás del escuadrón se pusieron frente al chico en tono protector, Sasuke suspiro y avanzo entre ellos

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

El castaño gruño

\- No te lo voy a decir frente a todo tu escuadrón

Uno de ellos rio

\- No los dejaremos solo con él – Dijo Suigetsu

El castaño bufo y miro a Sasuke, que ya se había puesto frente a los demás, sin esperarlo se arrojó sobre él, pero fue detenido por los demás miembros del escuadrón, que lo arrojaron al piso y se pusieron a los lados del chico, Sasuke se puso a su lado y les hizo una seña para que no lo atacaran

\- ¿Por qué…?

\- ¡ALTO!

Por el pasillo llego corriendo una chica de cabello negro y ojos blancos, el cabello se movía de un lado a otro por el movimiento que hacia al correr, llego agitada al lado de sus compañeros y tomo aire para poder hablar

\- Kiba – Pidió la chica

El chico miro a Sasuke con rabia y se levantó, tomando a la chica del brazo y arrastrándola lejos del moreno

\- Me lastimas – Dijo la chica tratando de separarse

Sasuke camino hacia ellos enojado, pero su escuadra lo detuvo, Kiba vio ese movimiento y luego lo vio fijamente, con clara molestia, apretó sin querer el brazo de la chica por lo enojado que estaba, que ella emitió un sonido de dolor.

\- ¡Suéltala! – Le grito Sasuke

Kiba la soltó en automático y la chica lo vio con los ojos llorosos, tomándose el brazo con un gesto del dolor, el moreno de gafas se puso a su lado y trato de hablar con ella, que se alejó bruscamente de ellos.

\- Idiotas – Dijo llorando

Se agarró a correr lejos de ellos, Sasuke se quedó parado en mitad del pasillo como una estatua sin saber qué hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo vio cuando se cambió, estaba en la puerta de la ducha con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido

\- ¿Dónde está? – Dijo Kiba

\- ¿Quién? – Dijo Sasuke

El castaño apretó los puños hasta que se pusieron blancos

\- A la que le dejaste todas esas marcas en el cuello

Sasuke se sonrojo ligeramente y desvió la mirada hacia las duchas

\- No lo sé – Dijo sin verlo – No la eh visto – Aclaro

Kiba lo vio fijamente

\- De hombre a hombre – Le espeto – Si no vas en serio déjala en paz, la meterás en problemas

Sasuke lo vio con el ceño fruncido

\- ¿Quién dice que no vamos en serio?

Kiba lo vio molesto

\- ¿Entonces por qué no la has pedido?

Sasuke suspiro

\- ¿Realmente crees que Kabuto me la soltaría? ¿O a cualquier otra escuadra?

Kiba se alejó del chico por el pasillo, no le dio la razón, pero ese alejamiento fue casi como si se la diera, Sasuke suspiro y salió también de las duchas, caminando al lado opuesto al chico para buscar a la morena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo vio cuando salió, estaba apoyado en la pared posterior con pose seria y los brazos cruzados, frunció el ceño levemente, con un sonrojo en las mejillas y desvió la mirada, por un momento pensó en entrar a las duchas nuevamente, pero su cabello mojado mostraba que solo sería una huida.

\- Hola – Susurro ella

El chico le tomo la cara acercándose a ella

\- No quería meterte en problemas

Ella se sonrojo

\- No importa

Sasuke le dio un beso con lentitud, ella se relajó y paso sus brazos por sus hombros, suspirando dentro del beso, el chico paso sus brazos por su cintura y lo pego a él con lentitud, disfrutando el momento.

\- ¿Cómo los borraste? – Pregunto dudoso al ver su cuello

Ella se sonrojo y se alejó un poco de él

\- La cocinera me ayudo

Sasuke sonrió y le dio otro beso, antes de jalarla hacia su habitación, ignorando las protestas de la chica mientras la besaba de vez en cuando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? – Pregunto el chico

Ella lo vio extrañada, estaba acostada sobre su pecho mientras el chico le pasaba las manos por su espalda.

\- ¿Qué?

Sasuke suspiro

\- ¿Qué no sé quién soy?

Ella se sonrojo y se sentó sobre él, dándole un beso en la nariz y sonriéndole ligeramente

\- Creo que te perdiste – Admitió – Pero no es tu culpa, te aislaron y convirtieron a todos en tus rivales.

Sasuke suspiro y la puso bajo él con una pequeña risa.

\- Quiero pedirte a mi escuadra

Ella suspiro con pereza

\- Kabuto no me soltara

Sasuke suspiro

\- No puedes estar segura

\- No lo hará – Dijo la chica con simpleza

Sasuke gruño y la beso con lentitud, luego abrió su uniforme y beso su cuello

\- Hina – Le susurro

La chica apretó su cabello entre sus dedos

\- No me dejes marcas – Pidió jadeando

El chico rio contra su cuello

\- Puedo dejarlas donde no las vean

La chica lo miro dudosa y luego sonrojada al verlo abrir más su uniforme y besar su clavícula y luego bajar a sus pechos, ella jalo su cabello cuando lo sintió succionar su seno derecho, mientras con su mano acariciaba el otro

\- Sasuke – Jadeo

El chico le sonrió y beso su clavícula

\- Tócame – Pidió, la chica se sonrojo y lo beso para distraerlo, Sasuke rio levemente dentro del beso – Eso no funcionara – Le aclaro

La chica se sonrojo nuevamente y le volvió a besar acariciando el cuello del chico con lentitud, Sasuke le ayudo a desabrochar su uniforme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿Qué te paso en el cuello? – Pregunto Tenten

Sasuke se sonrojo levemente y bebió de su jugo para hacer tiempo

\- Nada

Shikamaru se acercó a él y estudio su cuello

\- Pareces marcas de labios

El chico siguió comiendo ignorando olímpicamente a los dos chicos, Tenten sonrió y busco por todo el comedor observando a todas las chicas, luego bufo un tanto molesta, al no ver a ninguna candidata para el chico

\- ¿Quién fue? – Exigió la chica

Sasuke se encogió de hombros

\- No sé de qué hablas

Tenten bufo y le quito una papa al chico, luego lo analizo para ver si miraba a alguna chica, pero no lo vio dar signos de ella.

\- ¿Quién fue? – Dijo Tenten

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y miro fijamente su comida.

\- No sé de qué hablas – Repitió el chico

Maldijo mentalmente al olvidarse de la pequeña venganza de la morena, y no creía que a la cocinera le fuera a dar gusto darle consejos a él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Llego una orden

Kakashi miro el papel con el ceño fruncido, así como el paquete anexo que tenía, estuvo a punto de lanzarlo contra la pared pero se contuvo

\- ¿Quién lo autorizo? – Pregunto molesto

\- La princesa Hanabi de Kohona

Kakashi maldijo en voz baja a la princesa y se alejó con el paquete en las manos.

\- Tiene que entregarlo – Le aclaro

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hanabi sabrá si no se la da, ella no es como la hermana del chico

\- Eso lo sé

\- Podemos perderlo por completo

Kakashi suspiro pesadamente

\- Se lo daré

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Tu hermana me mando una Tablet

La chica lo miro con el ceño fruncido

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé

La chica le frunció el ceño

\- Mmm

Sasuke sonrió y la jalo para dejarla recostada en la cama, luego se subió encima de ella dándole un beso

\- No te enojes

\- No me enojo

\- No parece

\- Son muchos "no"

\- Lo sé

El chico la volvió a besar, acariciando su estómago por encima del uniforme

\- ¡Comandante!

La chica jalo la cobija y se cubrió con ella, mientras el chico se recostaba de lado para que no la vieran

\- ¡Que quieres! – Le espeto a Konohamaru

El chico lo vio sonrojado al ver el bulto bajo la sabana

\- Em… Hay un problema en la barraca

El moreno lo fulmino con la mirada

\- Ahora voy

\- Si

Konohamaru salió con rapidez y Sasuke bufo molesto, Hinata solo atino a reír ante esa situación

\- Creo que hoy si dormiré en mi barraca

\- Puedes esperarme

\- Na'h

\- Espérame - Pidió

\- Solo será hoy – Dijo la chica

\- Pero quiero que te quedes conmigo

\- Si no voy tarde o temprano Kabuto se enterara, Kiba no me puede cubrir siempre

El chico gruño molesto

\- Pero mañana te quedaras aquí

La chica sonrió

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Hina – Dijo en advertencia

\- Claro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La morena suspiro con pesadez viendo a Kabuto tan molesto

\- Debemos entrenar más – Dijo más para sí mismo

\- Como ordene señor – Contesto toda la barraca

\- Bien, empezaremos ahora

Todos se vieron unos a otros pero nadie refuto la decisión

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¡Hola!

Sasuke dio un brinco sin querer y la castaña tras la pantalla rio ante su reacción

\- Hola – Contesto el moreno molesto

La chica volvió a reír al ver su expresión

\- Lo siento no pude evitarlo

Sasuke suspiro con pesadez

\- ¿Cómo está? – Pregunto el moreno

\- Bien, con cosas de la tierra ¿Y tú?

El moreno rio con disimulo

\- Aquí solo se hacen cosas del espacio

La chica rio de nuevo

\- Supongo, ¿Has visto a mi hermana?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza

\- Su comandante los ha hecho entrenar mucho

Hanabi suspiro

\- Eso escuche

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba desganada recostada contra la mesa del comedor, apenas y podía ver bien, llevaban varios días entrenando hasta el cansancio, saltándose el desayuno y apenas comiendo, varios habían vomitado sus trajes pues entrenaban después de comer.

Vio a Sasuke a la distancia, o quien creía que era él, pues no alcanzaba a ver muy bien.

Suspiro con desgano, tenía casi una semana que no lo veía.

De pronto una figura castaña cayo de lado con todo y bandeja, la morena se levantó y corrió hacia él tan pronto lo vio en el suelo.

\- ¡Kiba! – Le grito

El castaño aún estaba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados

\- Se desmayó – Dijo Shino

\- Es solo debilidad – Dijo Kabuto

El de gafas y la morena apretaron los puños al verlo tan tranquilo

\- No hemos comido bien – Espero Shino

Kabuto lo miro con enojo

\- ¿Estas cuestionando mi autoridad?

\- No señor – Dijo la morena sujetando a Shino del brazo cuando este hizo el ademan de levantarse – Respetamos sus ordenes

Kabuto los vio con fastidio

\- Lleven a Inuka a la enfermería – Dijo empezando a caminar fuera del comedor – Los espero en la sala de entrenamiento

\- Inozuka – Dijo Shino

Kabuto se dio la vuelta y lo vio con duda

\- ¿Qué?

\- Su nombre, es Inozuka, Kiba Inozuka

Kabuto bufo fastidiado

\- Llévenlo… no – Dijo viendo a ambos chicos – Que lo lleve Hyuga, tú – Dijo señalando a con el dedo Shino – A la sala de entrenamiento

Shino apretó los puños de nuevo y lo vio salir del comedor

\- Espero con ansia el día que se largue

La morena asintió cargando por el hombro a Kiba como pudo, maldiciendo mentalmente a Kabuto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Tienes muchas ojeras

La morena vio a Sasuke, recargado en la pared del baño mientras ella terminaba de vestirse, sin querer mirarlo, pero el chico la detuvo cuando apenas se iba a colocar los brazos, quedo desvestida de la cintura para arriba.

El moreno acaricio los moretones en sus brazos y en su abdomen

\- ¿Qué paso?

Ella suspiro, terminando de colocarse el traje.

\- Los entrenamientos

El moreno suspiro acariciando su rostro

\- ¿Entrenamientos?

La morena volvió a suspirar con cansancio

\- Nos enseña a soportar los golpes de las estrellas

Sasuke maldijo en voz baja y le abrazo, la chica le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, del miedo que sentía en ese momento

\- Es un idiota

\- Eso ya lo sabemos

El chico rio levemente y se separó para verla

\- ¿Por qué no se lo dices a tu familia?

Ella suspiro

\- Porque me sacarían de aquí… y ya no podría verte

El moreno solo la volvió a abrazar con fuerza.

* * *

Y otro capítulo más.

Espero les guste y me digan que les parece.

Saludos!


	3. Capítulo 3- El fin del juego

**Capítulo 3.- El fin del juego**

Caminaba con rapidez, estaba muy cansada, demasiado, que apenas y podía caminar de regreso de la ducha. Los entrenamientos eran constantes y pesados, además el hecho de casi no poder comer la debilitaba todavía más.

Sus compañeros planeaban un golpe de Estado, pero a decir verdad nadie se atrevía a enfrentar a Kabuto, su influencia, así como que fuera uno de los capitanes más antiguos, y a quien solo la tropa Dragón había logrado derrotar, los llevaba a ese respeto/miedo que todos tenían por él, nadie que se metía con el salía bien librado.

\- Que bonita vista

La voz la saco de sus pensamientos y miro al chico frente a ella, no le agradaba, de hecho nunca lo había hecho, su personalidad era tan pesada que era difícil de sobrellevar, y siendo una de las pocas mujeres que había, había sido acosada por ese tipo durante mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo cansada

No tenía ánimo ni ganas de lidiar con él en ese momento, el chico solo la miro con una sonrisa ladina

\- ¿Tu qué crees?

Ella le dio una mirada furibunda

\- Piérdete idiota

El chico rio y camino hacia ella

\- ¿Tú crees?

La tomo del brazo y la lanzo contra la pared, la chica gimió de dolor y casi vio estrellas, luego vio al chico sonreír y acercarse a ella.

Le lanzo una patada, pero no fue con la suficiente fuerza, porque el chico siguió caminando hacia ella y le dio una patada en el estómago, la chica gimió y escupió saliva sin poder evitarlo.

Cayó hacia el suelo sin poder evitarlo, viendo la forma borrosa del chico que se acercaba a ella a paso lento y con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Si no estuviera tan cansada podría tal vez haberlo pateado con fuerza, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para eso.

\- Sera divertido, te lo aseguro

La chica lo vio ponerse encima de ella y empezó a patalear con fuerza, pero su falta de fuerza, y que el chico fuese ciertamente mucho más fuerte que ella no ayudaba mucho, mientras se removía una y otra vez, solo escuchaba la risa del chico encima de ella. Suspiro con fuerza cerró los ojos con miedo. Parecía que se había dado por vencida, lo que provoco que el chico aflojara su agarre sobre sus muñecas.

Aprovecho esa distracción y le dio un puñetazo que la libero por unos segundos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron, aun le dolían los golpes que tenía, su labio estaba partido y posiblemente tenía el ojo morado.

Lo diviso a lo lejos, iba con su escuadra pero no podía importarle menos, en esos momentos lo necesitaba más que nunca, no detuvo sus pasos aun cuando sentía que sus piernas empezaban a fallar.

Sasuke giro su mirada al escuchar los pasos correr y la sangre abandono su cara al verla correr hacia él, y en el estado en el que se encontraba, sin importarle lo que sus subordinados pensaran corrió a encontrarla, la chica casi se desplomo en sus brazos y empezó a sollozar con fuerza.

Sasuke la cargo y salió casi corriendo la enfermería

Su escuadra se quedó parada a mitad del camino del dormitorio. Ninguno hizo algún comentario respecto a él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿Fue Kabuto? – Pregunto Sasuke cuando la enfermera salió

Ella negó con la cabeza, mirando las sabanas

\- No – Dijo en voz baja – Aunque supongo que se enojara

Sasuke la vio molesto

\- ¿Por qué?

Ella apretó las sabanas

\- Por no poder defenderme

El chico respiro pausadamente para tranquilizarse y se sentó en la cama con ella, le retiro el pelo de la cara y la obligo a mirarlo

\- No fue tu culpa

Ella lo vio avergonzada

\- No pude hacer mucho más que huir

Sasuke le abrazo con fuerza, ella le devolvió el abrazo con cierta resistencia, no quería que la tocara, se sentía culpable, sentía que estaba marcada

\- Estas muy cansada – Le dijo molesto sacándola de sus dudas – Apenas y puedes caminar

Ella se aferró a él por un momento

\- Soy mala en esto

Él negó con la cabeza

\- ¿Quién fue?

Ella negó con la cabeza

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- No quiero meterte en problemas

El chico gruño y le abrazo aun con más fuerza

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke suspiro viendo esa pantalla, lo veía conectado, sabía que ella no le había dicho y por un momento pensó en dejarlo así, sabía que tal vez eso la apartaría para siempre de su lado, pero no tenía otra opción, y suspirando apretó la pantalla

\- Hola – Musito

La castaña lo vio con duda

\- ¿Sasuke?

\- Si

De nuevo esa mueca de desconcierto

\- ¿A que debo este honor?

El chico suspiro

\- Hinata

Hanabi lo miro ahora con temor

\- ¿Qué paso con ella?

Sasuke cerró los ojos

\- La atacaron

El silencio se escuchó un momento

\- ¡¿Quién?!

Sasuke suspiro viendo la cara de enojo de la castaña, sabía que a Hinata le molestaría, pero ya no le quedaba otra opción

\- No me lo quiere decir – Se quejo

Hanabi se desconectó, dejándolo en la completa oscuridad, con incertidumbre, pero sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto.

Ella valía la pena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿Cómo estás?

Ella levanto la vista y le dio una sonrisa triste

\- Bien – Dijo en voz baja

Sasuke suspiro y se sentó a su lado

\- ¿Qué pasa?

La chica suspiro también

\- Le dijiste a mi hermana – Se quejo

El moreno se encogió de hombros

\- Tú no me quieres decir quien fue

La chica suspiro de nuevo

\- Te meterás en problemas

\- Valdría la pena

\- Sasuke

El moreno la tomo de la cara y la vio a los ojos

\- Tu vales la pena – Dijo en voz baja – Si me expulsan por golpear a un miserable, habrá valido la pena

La chica bajo la mirada

\- Me avergüenzas

\- Esa no es la idea

\- Idiota

El chico sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla

\- Te quiero

La chica se sonrojo completamente

\- Yo también – Dijo bajando la mirada

Sasuke sonrió con triunfo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿Notas el cambio?

Kakashi desvió su mirada confundido

\- ¿Qué cambio?

Suspiro

\- Desde que le diste la Tablet, nunca ha intentado contactar a su hermana

\- Lo sé

Otro suspiro

\- La atacaron y enseguida contacto con la princesa

Kakashi suspiro

\- Lo sé, cambio de debilidad

Se proyectó la imagen de la chica en la pantalla y suspiro con pesadez, otra vez

\- Tenemos que separarlos

Kakashi negó con la cabeza

\- Si ella se va, creo que él se romperá

Otro suspiro resignado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Fugaku Uchiha

Sasuke casi salto al ver esa mirada fría en la pantalla, y sobre todo, porque nadie, nadie, le decía Fugaku. Era un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos blancos, iguales a los de Hinata, así que supuso que era su padre.

\- ¿Si? – Dijo serio

El hombre suspiro

\- Soy Hiashi Hyuga – Le aclaro – Soy el padre de Hinata

El chico asintió

\- Un gusto

El hombre le dio una mirada furibunda

\- ¿Eres su novio no?

El chico se sonrojo ligeramente

\- Si – Dijo tratando de sonar firme

El hombre dio un suspiro para tranquilizarse

\- Bien – Dijo firme – Eh hablado con los comandantes – Dio otro suspiro y se tomó la nariz con los dedos, luego lo miro – El que la ataco será regresado a su casa, sin ninguna amonestación ni nada por el estilo

Perdió el control

\- ¡Que! – Casi grito

\- Tranquilo – Le dijo el hombre – Solo eh conseguido eso – Le aclaro – Para alejarlo de mi hija lo iban a promover de puesto

Sasuke apretó los puños hasta que se le pusieron blancos.

\- ¡Pero como…!

\- Tranquilo – Repitió el hombre – No puedo tomar medidas – Se quejó– Por los tratados y demás – Volvió a suspirar – Lo regresaran a casa en unos días – Lo vio fijamente y sin amedrentarse - ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer para vengar a mi hija?

Sasuke no lo pensó

\- Lo que sea necesario.

El hombre sonrió

\- Bien – Le dijo – Porque lo que te pediré no será tan bueno

El chico se encogió de hombros

\- No importa, ella lo merece

Hiashi pensó que al menos por el momento, ese chico si merecía a su hija, aunque fuese solo por esos momentos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada

La chica le miro con duda

\- ¿Qué te dijo papá?

Sasuke le acaricio a cabeza

\- Nada

La chica puso un pequeño puchero y negó con la cabeza

\- Los dos son unos testarudos

Sasuke le sonrió

\- Si tú lo dices.

La chica le miro por fin por unos momentos.

\- No hagas nada – Le suplico

Sasuke le volvió a revolver la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

La chica asintió una vez más a su comandante con algo de incomodidad, no había dejado de hacerle esa pregunta en todo el día.

\- Estoy bien señor – Dijo una vez más

Kiba le dio una pequeña patada y una leve sonrisa de burla, que no hizo más que molestarla, la chica volvió a comer con calma, disfrutando de la comida, lo cual no había podido hacer en la enfermería, ya que esta sabía demasiado mal, y de reojo observaba la mesa dragón, donde faltaba el comandante.

Segundos después apareció de una manera un tanto brusca, y de la que había esperado no haberlo visto jamás.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Grito Toneri

Sasuke solo le dio otro puñetazo mientras se sube encima de él y volvió a golpearlo una y otra vez.

\- ¡Deténganlos!

No supo quién había gritado, pero un grupo de personas corrió a separarlos, poniendo a Sasuke en un lado y a Toneri un poco más lejos de él, este último tenía golpes por toda la cara y estaba sangrando.

\- Uchiha eres un…

Las palabras de Toneri se vieron interrumpidas cuando Kiba le asesto un puñetazo, y después Shino le dio una patada en el estómago, segundos después las tropas Salamandra y Dragón se turnaban para darle de puñetazos al chico.

Salió corriendo del comedor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seguía escondida en las duchas

No quería enfrentar lo que fuera que estuviera pasando lejos de esa ducha, no quería pensar en todo el mundo hablando de ella y de lo que le habían hecho. Cuanto le había costado el tan solo dejar que Sasuke la tocara en un suave abrazo, o que la enfermera revisara sus golpes.

Cerró los ojos, pero cada vez que eso pasaba, solo podía recordar al chico sobre ella y la lucha que tuvo para lograr escapar.

\- Sé que estás ahí

La chica abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta con algo de miedo.

Trago saliva y con paso lento se dirigió a la puerta, luego de unos segundos pudo abrirla y salió por ella, viendo todo el tiempo hacia el piso para no tener que encontrarse con la cara del chico frente a ella

\- ¿Te expulsaron?

Oyó un suspiro frente a ella

\- Ven

Vio su mano extendida hacia ella, pero sentía miedo, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, el tomar esa mano significaba que no había marcha atrás, y había tantas cosas que no se habían dicho, tantas cosas que él no sabía de ella, y que no sabía si las tomaría a bien o a mal, tomando en cuenta el odio que les habían inculcado a los chicos de la tierra por los Fornix.

\- Hinata

Ella cerro los ojos y tomo su mano para seguir tras él

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Los demás corearon «Has perdido el pajarito, Tercerito. Has perdido el pajarito, Tercerito.»_

 _Kimimaru empezó a empujarle con una mano; alguien le empujó por detrás, hacia Kimimaru._

 _\- ¿A qué jugamos? – Dijo uno de ellos._

 _\- ¡Tenis!_

 _\- ¡Ping−pong!_

 _Esto no iba a acabar bien. Y Sasuke decidió que prefería no ser él quien acabara mal. Cuando el brazo de Kimimaru volvió a extenderse para empujarle, Sasuke intentó agarrarle. Falló._

 _\- Oh, me vas a pegar, ¿eh? Me vas a pegar, Tercerito._

 _Los que estaban detrás de Sasuke le sujetaron. Sasuke no tenía ganas de reírse, pero se rio._

 _\- ¿Quieres decir que hacen falta otros como tú para pegar a un Tercero?_

 _\- Nosotros somos personas, no Terceros, cara de cagarro. Tienes menos fuerza que un pedo._

 _Pero le soltaron. En cuanto lo hicieron, Sasuke soltó una patada alta y fuerte que dio a Kimimaru justo en el esternón. El chico cayó. Sasuke se quedó sorprendido; no había pensado tirar al suelo a Kimimaru de una patada. No se le ocurrió pensar que Kimimaru no había tomado en serio una pelea como ésa, que no estaba preparado para un golpe tan desesperado._

 _Por un momento, los otros retrocedieron y Kimimaru siguió en el suelo, inmóvil. Todos se preguntaban si estaba muerto. Sasuke, sin embargo, trataba de descubrir la forma de anticiparse a la venganza, de evitar que mañana le atacaran todos juntos. «Tengo que vencer ahora, y para siempre, o tendré que pelearme todos los días y cada vez será peor.»_

 _Sasuke conocía las reglas nunca dichas de la guerra entre hombres, aunque sólo tuviera seis años. Estaba prohibido golpear al oponente caído indefenso en el suelo; sólo un animal lo haría._

 _Precisamente por eso se acercó al cuerpo inerme de Kimimaru y le dio otra patada en las costillas, con saña. Kimimaru soltó un gemido y rodó hacia el otro lado. Sasuke caminó en torno a él y le dio otra patada, en los genitales. Kimimaru no pudo emitir ningún sonido; se limitó a doblarse, y de sus ojos surgieron lágrimas._

 _Entonces Sasuke miró a los otros fríamente._

 _\- Es posible que se les pase por la cabeza la idea de atacarme en grupo. Es probable que me dierais una buena paliza. Pero no olvidéis lo que hago con los que intentan hacerme daño. En adelante, lo pasarían el tiempo preguntándoos cuándo os agarraré y qué haré con ustedes._

 _Dio una patada a Kimimaru en la cara. La sangre de la nariz salpicó el suelo._

 _\- No será así – Dijo Sasuke. – Será peor._

 _Se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Nadie le siguió. Dobló una esquina y entró en el corredor que conducía a la parada del autobús. Podía oír a los chicos detrás de él, diciendo: «Míralo. Está deshecho». Sasuke apoyó la cabeza contra la pared del corredor y lloró hasta que llegó el autobús. «Soy como Itachi. Quítenme el monitor y seré exactamente igual que Itachi.»_

\- ¡Sasuke!

Abrió los ojos de golpe y asustado al escuchar ese grito, su cuerpo se preparó para pelear, pero en cambio sintió un cuerpo tibio sobre el suyo.

\- Dios, me asustaste

El chico cerro sus brazos sobre ella también en un intento de tranquilizarse, el hecho de recordar su pasado no le gustaba, y mucho menos ese momento en el que tuvo que marcar su territorio para defenderse.

El trasfondo lo podía entender con facilidad, el pensar que era igual a su hermano cuando había golpeado a Toneri y se había sentido tan bien al hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Salió de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con una dulce mirada blanca que lo veía con extrañeza y duda, apenas y distinguía su mirada por falta de luz, pero podía descifrar su mirada por extraño que le pareciera

\- Nada

La chica suspiro

\- Pataleabas – Le dijo preocupara – Parecías un Shek en un incendio

\- ¿Un qué?

\- Te movías mucho – Aclaro

El chico suspiro

\- Ya lo había golpeado

\- ¿Eh?

Sasuke la miro, o creyó mirarla en esa falta de luz, y volvió a suspirar

\- A Toneri, le rompí un brazo el día del lanzamiento

La chica suspiro

\- Me dijeron que fue un accidente

\- Lo fue

\- ¿Entonces que te preocupa?

El chico suspiro de nuevo

\- Siento que me parezco a mi hermano, que seré un mounstro

La chica suspiro, ella no podía tolerar esa culpa, la culpa de convertirlo en alguien que no era por no haberse podido defender, por estar manchada, apretó los puños y los ojos con fuerza, pero al final no podía arrastrarlo también a su infierno, así que abrió los ojos y con calma se levanto

\- ¿Hinata?

Se asustó al dejar de sentir el peso sobre la cama y camino sabiendo, extrañamente, donde se encontraba en ese momento.

Sasuke la detuvo del brazo antes de que ella saliera del cuarto, la sintió temblar bajo su agarre y se sintió mal por eso

\- Lo siento – Dijo la chica

Sasuke la arrastro hacia el para abrazarla y la sintió temblar de nuevo, como cada vez que lo hacía desde lo de Toneri, y la arrastro poco a poco hasta la cama, sentándose con ella en sus rodillas.

\- Tú no eres culpable de nada – Le aclaro el chico – Eres la que me mantiene cuerdo en todo esto

Sintió las lágrimas en su pecho y se sintió aun peor, no sabía que decir para que ella se sintiera mejor.

\- Lo siento

Sasuke la abrazo con más fuerza

\- Yo elijo – Aclaro – Yo elegí todo esto, solo… tengo miedo

Ella siguió llorando, aun sintiéndose culpable de todo

\- Mi hermano es… malvado

\- Sasuke – Se quejó la chica

\- Es en serio – Le aclaró – No lo digo para que te sientas mejor, Itachi es malvado, más de lo que crees, y es muy violento

Ella dejo de llorar lentamente, Sasuke había dejado de hablar, como si recordar a su familia fuese muy doloroso.

\- ¿Le tienes miedo? – Pregunto la chica

\- Ahora no – Dijo con una mueca que ella no vio – Pero… a veces, cuando siento toda esta ira… cuando no me puedo controlar, me asusta parecerme a él… olvidar que es lo que debo proteger y odiar a quien quiero… Quería matarlo… y puedo asegurarte que no me sentiría culpable… pero me asusta que ese odio me consuma y no me pueda detener después

\- Tú no eres como tu hermano

\- No cuando tú estás conmigo

Hubo un silencio entre ellos

\- Temí que te expulsaran – Dijo la chica en voz baja

Sasuke suspiro

\- Creo que Kakashi lo entendió

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que no iba a permitir que te lastimaran

\- ¿Sabe de nosotros? – Dijo sorprendida

\- Me sorprendería si no

La chica suspiro de nuevo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leyó los documentos con un deje de gozo.

Era un ser manipulador, eso nunca cambiaria.

A veces le gustaría que su hija usara la misma fuerza que él, y fue feliz brevemente cuando supo que la había usado, pero su felicidad se vio mermada cuando se enteró que fue hacia quien la había atacado.

Cuando se enteró que su niña pequeña, la que les fue arrebatada como parte de un tratado, había sido atacada, sintió mucha furia, que solo aumento cuando se enteró que no había sido notificado, si bien ella no se los había querido decir, la escuela debió habérselo dicho, y no lo hicieron.

Quiso atacar la nave, pero Hizashi se lo había impedido.

Movió todos sus hilos y solo consiguió que expulsaran al chico, pero él, ese chico que ahora era merecedor de su odio, había logrado darle una lección.

Suspiro con cansancio, ¿Que hacia su hija en ese lugar siendo una delicada princesa?

\- ¿Hiashi?

La voz de Miroku lo hizo dejar los papeles a un lado y observarla entrar al despacho

\- ¿Qué pasa?

La mujer suspiro

\- No he podido hablar con Hinata

El hombre asintió

\- Debe estar con Uchiha

La mujer suspiro de nuevo

\- Escuche lo que paso

El hombre asintió

\- A mí me parece bien

La mujer se abrazó a si misma

\- A mí no – Dijo molesta – Ha sufrido tanto… y necesita a su mamá cerca… y no puedo abrazarla

El hombre dio un ligero suspiro y la vio

\- Pronto regresara

La mujer la vio con duda

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

El hombre volvió a suspirar mirando los papeles

\- La guerra está por terminar – Dijo con calma

Calma que no sentía al pensar en su hija

\- ¿Y Hinata regresara pronto?

El hombre no dijo nada mientras miraba los papeles

\- No puedo estar tan seguro de eso, sus números han subido

\- ¿Sus números?

El hombre miro sus papeles de nuevo con indecisión

\- Desde que está con Uchiha ha mejorado… siempre pensé que no estaría involucrada, ya que es algo torpe, pero con todo lo que ha pasado no estoy seguro

Miroku le vio con extrañeza

\- ¿No puedes solo pedir que la regresen?

El hombre negó con la cabeza

\- Ya se pasó ese punto, ahora solo queda estar al pendiente de Uchiha

La mujer frunció el ceño con extrañeza

\- ¿Por qué de él?

El hombre vio los documentos

\- Porque todo gira de acuerdo a sus juegos – Suspiro con cansancio y miro la foto del chico en el escritorio – Solo que no sabe que su juego está por terminar.

* * *

Bueno un capítulo más

Siento la demora, mis horas frente a la computadora se reducen cuando mis hijos están en casa.

Bueno, como ya había mencionado, es una adaptación, supongo que se nota mucho el Ooc de los personajes, así como de sus familiares, espero no sea tan molesto.

Bueno, espero traer el proximo capítulo pronto, saludos!


	4. Capítulo 4- La Vida real

**Capítulo 4.- La vida real**

\- ¿Alguna vez has pensado en que harás cuando todo termine?

El chico miro a la chica con duda

\- La verdad nunca lo eh pensado – Dijo con pesar – Parece que esto nunca va a terminar, el tiempo solo pasa y pasa

La chica se abrazó aún más a él

\- Papá dijo que pronto terminaría

El chico asintió

\- ¿A dónde quieres que te trasladen? – Pregunto

La chica sonrió

\- Medicina

\- ¿Eh?

\- Si, medicina

El chico la vio con duda

\- ¿De verdad?

Ella asintió

\- Ahora que mejore tal vez si puedan trasladarme ahí ¿Y tú?

El chico suspiro

\- No lo sé, a veces solo quiero ir a casa

\- ¿De verdad?

\- No

Le dio un golpe en el hombro

\- ¿A dónde?

El chico suspiro

\- Realmente no lo sé

Ella siguió abrazada al chico con calma

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando termino su última batalla, su agotamiento era tal que ni siquiera gritaron o rieron o sonrieron, simplemente entraron en el cuartel y se quitaron la ropa. Si hubiera ordenado hacer prácticas, lo habrían hecho, pero estaban llegando al límite de sus fuerzas, e ir sin desayunar era una injusticia excesiva.

Sasuke quiso ducharse inmediatamente, pero también estaba cansado. Se estiró en la cama con el traje refulgente puesto, para descansar sólo un momento, y se despertó a la hora del almuerzo.

Le era difícil dormir en las noches sin ella a su lado, pero con tantas batallas en tan poco tiempo no tenía oportunidad de verla, y eso lo mataba más que todo el agotamiento. Suspiro, se había desvanecido su idea de seguir estudiando a los insectores esa mañana. Sólo había tiempo para arreglarse, ir a comer y poner rumbo a la clase.

Se quitó su traje refulgente, que apestaba a sudor. Su cuerpo sintió frío; sus articulaciones, una debilidad singular. No debería haber dormido en mitad del día.

" _Estoy empezando a aflojar. Estoy empezando a agotarme. No puedo permitírmelo."_ Pensó

" _No deberías agotarte tanto, te hará daño"_ Suspiro escuchando la voz dulce de la chica en su cabeza, pero desecho la idea de inmediato

Por eso trotó hasta el gimnasio y se obligó a subir la cuerda tres veces antes de ir al cuarto de baño a ducharse. No se le ocurrió que su ausencia en el comedor de los comandantes habría sido advertida; que duchándose al mediodía, cuando su escuadra estaría devorando su primera comida del día, estaría completa, desamparadamente solo.

Ni siquiera cuando les oyó entrar en el cuarto de baño prestó atención. Estaba dejando que el agua corriera por su cabeza, por su cuerpo; el ruido amortiguado de pisadas era difícilmente perceptible. _"Puede que haya terminado el almuerzo"_ pensó.

Comenzó a enjabonarse de nuevo pensando sin querer en la morena de ojos azules a la que no había visto

" _Puede que alguien haya terminado la práctica tarde."_

Y puede que no. Se dio la vuelta. Había siete, apoyados de espaldas contra los lavabos metálicos, o de pie cerca de las duchas, observándole. Kabuto estaba al frente de ellos. Muchos sonreían, la mueca condescendiente del cazador ante su víctima acorralada. Kabuto no sonreía, sin embargo.

\- Hola – Dijo Sasuke.

Nadie respondió.

Sasuke cerró la ducha, a pesar de que todavía tenía jabón encima, y alargó la mano en busca de su toalla. No estaba allí. Uno de los chicos la sostenía. Lo único que faltaba para que el cuadro fuera completo era que Kimimaru e Itachi estuvieran también allí. Necesitaban la sonrisa de Itachi; necesitaban la estupidez obvia de Kimimaru.

Sasuke reconoció la toalla como su punto flaco. Nada le haría parecer más débil que correr desnudo tras la toalla. Eso es lo que querían, humillarle, destrozarle. No iba a seguirles el juego.

Rehusó sentirse débil sólo porque estuviera mojado, aterido y sin ropa. Se irguió enérgicamente, mirándoles de frente, con los brazos en jarras. Fijó su mirada en Kabuto.

\- Tú mueves – Dijo Sasuke.

\- Esto no es un juego – Dijo alguien – Estamos hartos de ti, Sasuke. Te gradúas hoy.

Sasuke no miró al chico. Era Kabuto quien estaba hambriento de muerte, aunque estuviera en silencio. Los otros habían ido por ir, por ver hasta dónde podían llegar. Kabuto sabía hasta dónde podía llegar.

\- Kabuto – Dijo Sasuke con voz suave – Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti – Kabuto se puso rígido, de algo le serviría las noches que pasaba con ella – Le encantaría verte venir a pelear con un chico desnudo en la ducha, más pequeño que tú, y que has traído a seis amigos. Diría: "Oh, cuánto honor."

\- No hemos venido a pelear contigo – Dijo quien traía la toalla – Sólo hemos venido para convencerte de que juegues limpio. Quizá perdiendo un par de juegos de vez en cuando.

Los demás se rieron, pero Kabuto no se río, y tampoco Sasuke.

\- Estarás orgulloso, Bonito, chico guapo. Puedes ir a casa y decirle a tu padre, "sí, he golpeado a Sasuke Uchiha, que apenas tenía dieciséis años, y yo tenía veinte. Y además sólo me había traído a seis amigos para ayudarme, y de alguna forma nos las arreglamos para derrotarle, a pesar de que estaba desnudo y mojado y solo; Sasuke Uchiha es tan peligroso y aterrador que bastante hicimos no presentándonos doscientos"

\- Cierra la boca, Uchiha – Dijo uno de los chicos.

\- No hemos venido a oír hablar a este pequeño desgraciado – Dijo otro

\- Tú cállate – Dijo Kabuto – Callaos y no se metan.

Comenzó a quitarse el uniforme.

\- Desnudo, mojado y solo, Sasuke, estamos empatados. No puedo remediar ser más grande que tú. Pero como eres un genio, ya se te ocurrirá algo para vencerme – Se volvió a los demás con calma – Vigilen la puerta. No dejen entrar a nadie.

El cuarto de baño no era grande, y por todos lados sobresalía la instalación de agua. Había sido lanzado en una sola pieza, como un satélite de órbita baja, lleno hasta los topes por el equipo de regeneración de agua; estaba diseñado para que no hubiera ningún espacio perdido. La táctica a seguir era obvia. Arrojar al otro chico contra las instalaciones hasta que uno de los dos se haga el suficiente daño como para dejar de pelear.

Cuando Sasuke vio la postura de Kabuto, su corazón se vino abajo. Kabuto también había recibido clases. Y probablemente más recientes que Sasuke. Tenía más envergadura, era más fuerte, y estaba lleno de odio. No sería delicado. _"Irá a por mi cabeza"_ pensó Sasuke _"Intentará dañarme el cerebro. Y si esta pelea es larga, casi seguro que vencerá él. Su fuerza puede controlarme. Si quiero salir de aquí por mi propio pie, tengo que vencer rápidamente."_ Rememoró la nauseabunda sensación de sentir crujir los huesos de Kimimaru. _"Pero esta vez será mi cuerpo el que se haga pedazos, a menos que pueda hacerle pedazos primero..."_

Sasuke retrocedió, dio un manotazo al cabezal de la ducha poniéndolo hacia arriba, y abrió el agua caliente. Casi inmediatamente, comenzó a salir vapor. Abrió la siguiente, y la siguiente.

\- No me asusta el agua caliente – Dijo Kabuto. Su voz era suave.

Pero lo que Sasuke quería no era el agua caliente. Era el calor. Su cuerpo todavía estaba enjabonado, y su sudor lo humedecía, hacía su piel más escurridiza de lo que Kabuto esperaría.

De repente, se oyó una voz que venía del otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¡Deténganse!

Por un momento, Sasuke pensó que era un profesor, que había venido para detener la pelea, pero sólo era Shikamaru, junto con Hinata, Kiba y Shino. Los amigos de Kabuto los cogieron en la puerta y los sujetaron.

\- ¡Detente, Kabuto! – Gritó Shikamaru.

\- No le haga daño – Grito Hinata

\- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Kabuto, y, por primera vez, sonrió.

" _Ah"_ pensó Sasuke, _"le gusta que vean que es él el que tiene el control, quien tiene poder..."_

\- ¡Porque es el mejor, he ahí por qué! ¡El que puede enfrentarse a los insectores! ¡Eso es lo que importa comandante, los insectores!

Kabuto dejó de sonreír al escuchar las palabras de la pelinegra. Era lo que más odiaba de Sasuke, que éste era realmente importante para otras personas, y al final, Kabuto no lo era, sobre todo para ella, para quien quería ser importante.

" _Con esas palabras, me acabas de matar, Hinata. Kabuto no quiere oír que quizá yo pueda salvar al mundo" "¿Dónde están los profesores?"_ Pensó Sasuke. _"¿No se dan cuenta de que el primer contacto directo en esta pelea puede ser el último? Esto no es como la lucha en la sala de batalla, donde nadie tiene la posibilidad de hacer ningún daño importante a otro. Aquí hay gravedad, y el suelo y las paredes son duras y con metales despuntando por todos sitios. Paren esto ahora o nunca..."_

\- ¡Si le tocas eres un medio insector! – Gritó Shikamaru.

\- ¡Es un traidor, si le toca merece morir! – Grito Kiba

Encasquetaron sus caras contra la puerta y se quedaron callados.

\- ¡Déjenlos!

La lucha de la pelinegra atrajo su atención tanto como la de Kabuto

\- ¡No la toquen! – Ordeno molesto – El que le haga daño seguirá el camino de Uchiha

El vapor de las duchas difuminaba la habitación, y el sudor corría por el cuerpo de Sasuke.

" _Ahora, antes de que se vaya el jabón. Ahora, cuando todavía soy demasiado escurridizo para que me agarre"_ pensaba Sasuke.

Sasuke retrocedió, dejando que su cara mostrara el miedo que sentía.

\- Kabuto, no me hagas daño – Dijo – Por favor.

Era lo que estaba esperando Kabuto, la confesión de que él ostentaba el poder. Para otros chicos habría sido suficiente que Sasuke se hubiera sometido; para Kabuto, era sólo una señal de que su victoria era segura. Balanceó la pierna como si fuera a dar una patada, pero en el último momento la cambió por un salto. Sasuke advirtió el balanceo del cuerpo de Kabuto y se encorvó hacia abajo para que éste estuviera más desequilibrado cuando intentara agarrar a Sasuke y arrojarle.

Las duras costillas de Kabuto fueron a parar contra la cara de Sasuke, y sus manos abofetearon la espalda de Sasuke, intentando asirle. Pero Sasuke se giró, y las manos de Kabuto resbalaron. En un segundo, Sasuke estaba totalmente vuelto, aunque seguía abrazado por Kabuto. El movimiento clásico en esa situación sería levantar el talón contra la ingle de Kabuto. Pero para que ese movimiento sea efectivo se requiere mucha precisión, y Kabuto lo esperaba. Ya se estaba elevando sobre las puntas de los pies, empujando hacia atrás las caderas para mantener la ingle fuera del alcance de Sasuke. Sin verle, Sasuke sabía que acercaría la cara, casi contra el pelo de Sasuke; por eso, en vez de pegarle una patada, embistió hacia arriba tomando impulso en el suelo, con la potente embestida del soldado que rebota contra la pared, e incrustó su cabeza en la cara de Kabuto.

\- ¡Basta! – Escucho a Hinata gritar

Sasuke ignoro ese grito y se giró a tiempo de ver a Kabuto tambalearse hacia atrás, con la nariz sangrando, boquiabierto de sorpresa y de dolor. Sasuke sabía que podía aprovechar ese momento para salir de la habitación y finalizar la pelea. Como se había escapado de la sala de batalla después de derramar la sangre de otros. Pero tendría que librar esa batalla otra vez. Una y otra vez hasta que se le hubieran acabado las ganas de pelear. La única forma de poner fin a todo eso para siempre era lastimar a Kabuto lo suficiente para que su miedo fuera más fuerte que su odio.

Sasuke se reclinó contra la pared que tenía detrás, dio un salto hacia arriba y tomó impulso con los brazos. Sus pies aterrizaron en el pecho y en el vientre de Kabuto. Sasuke dio un giro en el aire y aterrizó con las puntas de los pies y las manos; dio una voltereta, se inclinó bajo Kabuto, su intención era pegarle una patada en la ingle de abajo arriba, así que lanzo su pierna con fuerza.

Su pierna fue detenida por un brazo de quien menos hubiese imaginado, pues esa mirada blanca lo veía con una mezcla de miedo y asombro.

Kabuto, sin conocimiento, cayó de lado, y quedó tirado directamente debajo de la lluvia de agua humeante de una ducha. No hizo ningún movimiento para escapar del calor homicida.

\- ¡Dios mío! – Gritó Kiba

Shino dio un salto para cerrar el agua, mientras Kiba corría hacia Hinata que tenía la cabeza de Kabuto entre sus manos. Sasuke se puso de pie lentamente sin saber que decir.

Alguien le alargó su toalla. Era Shikamaru.

\- Salgamos de aquí – Dijo Shikamaru.

Pero el chico no se movía, solo veía a la pelinegra gritar una y otra vez a sus compañeros mientras trataba de hacer reaccionar a su comandante.

Shikamaru condujo a Sasuke fuera. Detrás quedaba el pesado estrépito de adultos que bajaban una escalera corriendo. Ahora vendrían los profesores. El personal médico. Para vendar las heridas del enemigo de Sasuke. ¿Dónde estaban antes de la pelea? Cuando aún estaban a tiempo de que no hubiera heridas.

No había ahora ninguna duda en la mente de Sasuke. No recibiría ninguna ayuda. Fuera lo que fuese lo que tuviera enfrente, ahora y siempre, nadie le salvaría. Itachi podría ser un canalla, pero había tenido razón, siempre la tuvo: el poder de causar dolor es el único poder que importa, el poder de matar y destrozar; porque si no eres capaz de matar entonces siempre estás sometido a los que sí son capaces, y nada ni nadie te salvará.

Ni siquiera ella, que solo había estado para defender a Kabuto

Shikamaru le condujo a su habitación y le hizo tumbarse en la cama.

\- ¿Tienes alguna herida? – Le preguntó. Sasuke negó con la cabeza. – Le has destrozado. Cuando vi cómo te agarró, pensé que eras hombre muerto. Pero le has destrozado. Si hubiera resistido más tiempo, le habrías matado – Dijo Shikamaru

\- Quería matarme – Se quejó Sasuke sin dejar de pensar en la pelinegra

\- Lo sé. Le conozco. Nadie odia como Kabuto. Pero se acabó. Si no lo fríen por esto y lo envían a casa, nunca te volverá a mirar a los ojos. A ti o a cualquiera. Es veinte centímetros más alto que tú, e hiciste que pareciera una vaca lisiada rumiando su ración de hierba.

Lo único que Sasuke podía ver, sin embargo, era la mirada de Hinata mientras le lanzaba la última patada, la que había detenido, así como la mirada muerta, vacía de Kabuto. Entonces ya estaba acabado. Ya estaba inconsciente. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero ya no pensaba ni se movía, sólo esa mirada estúpida, muerta, esa terrible mirada. _"La mirada de Kimimaru cuando acabé con él..."_ Por eso la chica se había interpuesto.

\- Le freirán de todas formas – Dijo Shikamaru sacándolo de sus pensamientos – Todo el mundo sabe que él comenzó. Les vi levantarse y salir del comedor de comandantes. Tardé un par de segundos en darme cuenta de que tú tampoco estabas allí, y un minuto más en descubrir dónde habías ido. Te dije que no estuvieras solo.

\- Lo siento.

\- Tienen que freírle. Camorrista. El y su apestoso honor.

Entonces, ante la sorpresa de Shikamaru, Sasuke comenzó a llorar. Tendido boca arriba, todavía empapado en sudor y agua, sollozó entrecortadamente, y sus párpados cerrados rezumaron lágrimas, que desaparecían en el agua de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- ¡No quería hacerle daño! - Gritó Sasuke - ¡Por que se interpuso! ¡Por qué Kabuto no me dejó en paz!

Shikamaru tardo unos segundos en comprender a quien se refería.

\- ¿Es ella?

El chico apretó los puños

\- La golpeé

\- Ella lo va a comprender – Dijo Shikamaru más como suplica

Sasuke siguió llorando

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oyó abrir la puerta sigilosamente, luego cerrarla. Supo de inmediato que eran sus instrucciones de batalla. Abrió los ojos, esperando encontrar la oscuridad de las primeras horas de la mañana, antes de las 06.00. En cambio, las luces estaban encendidas. Estaba desnudo y, cuando se movía, la cama chorreaba agua. Tenía los ojos hinchados y doloridos de tanto llorar. Miró el reloj de su escritorio. Señalaba las 18.20. _"Es el mismo día. Ya he tenido una batalla hoy, he tenido dos batallas hoy; esos canallas saben por lo que he pasado, y me hacen esto..."_ Suspiro _"¿Ella habría ido a verlo?"_

WILLIAN BEE, ESCUADRA GRIFÓN,

TALO MOMOE, ESCUADRA TIGRE, 19.00

Se sentó en el borde de la cama. La nota temblaba en sus manos.

\- No puedo hacer esto - Dijo en silencio. Y después, pero ya no en silencio, repitió – No puedo hacer esto.

Se levantó, extenuado, y buscó su traje refulgente. Entonces se acordó; lo había puesto en la lavadora mientras se duchaba. Todavía estaba allí.

Sosteniendo el papel, salió de la habitación. La comida estaba a punto de concluir, y había algunas personas en el corredor, pero nadie le habló, sólo le miraron, quizá por respeto ante lo que había pasado al mediodía en el cuarto de baño, quizá por el aspecto terrible, lúgubre, de su cara. La mayoría de los chicos estaban en el cuartel.

\- Hola Sasuke ¿Va a haber práctica esta noche? – Sasuke extendió el papel a Lee.

\- Esos hijos de puta - Dijo

\- ¿Dos a la vez?

\- ¡Dos escuadras! – Gritó Suigetsu.

\- Tropezarán entre sí – Dijo Konohamaru.

\- Tengo que lavarme – Dijo Sasuke.

\- Ha que se preparen; reúnelos, me encontraré contigo allí, en la puerta.

Salió del cuartel. Detrás de él se alzó un tumulto de conversaciones. Oyó a Suigetsu gritar:

\- ¡Dos escuadras de caguetas! ¡Les daremos azotes en el culo!

El cuarto de baño estaba vacío. Todo limpio. Ni rastro de la sangre que se derramó desde la nariz de Kabuto hasta el agua de la ducha. Desaparecido. Aquí nunca había pasado nada.

Sasuke se puso debajo del agua y se enjuagó, se quitó el sudor del combate y lo dejó correr por el desagüe. Desaparecido. Con la salvedad de que la reciclaban y por la mañana beberían la sangre aguada de Kabuto. La vida se había ido de su sangre pero su sangre era la misma, su sangre y el sudor, lavada en la estupidez o la crueldad o lo que les hizo permitir que esto sucediera.

Se secó, se puso su traje refulgente y caminó hacia la sala de batalla. Su escuadra esperaba en el corredor; la puerta todavía no estaba abierta. Le observaron en silencio mientras caminaban hasta el campo de fuerza gris. Naturalmente, todos sabían lo de su pelea en el cuarto de baño; eso y su propio cansancio por la batalla de esa mañana les mantenían callados, mientras que el conocimiento de que se enfrentarían a dos escuadras les llenaba de pavor.

" _Van a hacer cualquier cosa para vencerme"_ Pensó Sasuke _"Y solo me preocupa ella" "Todo. Todo lo que se les ocurra, cambiar todas las reglas. No les importa si así me ganan. Bien, estoy harto del juego. Ningún juego vale la sangre de Kabuto enrojeciendo el agua del suelo del cuarto de baño, ningún juego vale el haberla lastimado. Freídme, enviadme a casa, no quiero jugar más."_

La puerta desapareció. A sólo tres metros había cuatro estrellas juntas, bloqueando completamente la vista desde la puerta. Dos escuadras no eran suficientes. Tenían que hacer que Sasuke desplegara sus fuerzas a ciegas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por el número de luces que mostraban sus trajes refulgentes, Gaara pudo ver que tres estaban inutilizados y dos dañados; sólo uno estaba entero. Nada que temer. Gaara les apuntó despreocupadamente, pulsó el botón, y...

No sucedió nada.

Las luces se encendieron.

El juego había terminado.

Aunque les estaba mirando, Gaara tardó un instante en comprender lo que había pasado. Cuatro de los soldados Dragón presionaban con sus cascos las esquinas de la puerta. Y uno acababa de pasar por ella. Acababan de realizar el ritual de la victoria y poner fin al juego justo debajo de sus narices.

Sólo entonces se le ocurrió a Sabaku No Gaara que la escuadra Dragón no sólo había puesto fin al juego, que era posible que, según las reglas, lo hubieran ganado. Después de todo, pasara lo que pasara, no eras declarado ganador a menos que tuvieras cuatro soldados descongelados para tocar las esquinas de la puerta y otro para atravesar la puerta y entrar al corredor del enemigo. Por consiguiente, según se mirara, se podía argumentar que el ritual final era la victoria. Ciertamente, la sala de batalla lo identificó como el fin del juego.

La puerta de los profesores se abrió y el mayor Iruka entró en la sala.

\- Sasuke – Gritó, mirando en torno suyo.

Uno de los soldados Dragón congelados intentó responderle con las mandíbulas que estaban fuertemente amordazadas por el traje refulgente. Iruka dirigió el garfio hacia él y le descongeló.

Sasuke sonreía.

\- Le gané de nuevo, señor – Dijo.

\- Tonterías, Sasuke – Dijo Iruka con voz suave – Tu batalla era contra Grifón y Tigre.

\- ¿Tan estúpido me considera? – Dijo Sasuke.

\- Después de esta pequeña maniobra, se revisarán las reglas para exigir que todos los soldados enemigos estén congelados o inutilizados antes de que se pueda abrir la puerta - Dijo Iruka, esta vez en voz alta.

\- De todas formas, sólo podía funcionar una vez – Dijo Sasuke.

Iruka le alargó el garfio. Sasuke descongeló a todos a la vez. A la mierda el protocolo. A la mierda todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apenas llevaba allí unos minutos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- ¡Vete! - Dijo con voz suave.

Quienquiera que fuera el que estaba llamando, o no le oyó o no le importó. Después de unos minutos, pensando que era ella, finalmente, Sasuke dijo que entrara.

Era Konohamaru. Bufo frustrado.

\- Vete, Konohamaru.

Konohamaru asintió con la cabeza, pero no se marchó. Se limitó a mirar al suelo. Sasuke estuvo a punto de chillarle, maldecirle, gritarle que se marchara. Pero advirtió lo cansado que parecía Konohamaru, con el cuerpo doblado por el cansancio, con los ojos oscuros por la falta de sueño; y sin embargo su piel seguía siendo suave y traslúcida, la piel de un niño, las mejillas con curvas suaves, los miembros esbeltos de un chiquillo. Todavía no tenía quince años. No importaba que fuera brillante y aplicado y bueno. Era un niño. Era joven.

 _«No lo es"_ pensó Sasuke. _"Pequeño, sí. Pero Konohamaru ha pasado por una batalla en la que toda una escuadra completa dependía de él y de los soldados que mandaba, y lo hizo espléndidamente, y ganaron. No hay juventud en eso. Ni infancia"_

Interpretando el silencio y la expresión apaciguada de Sasuke como un permiso para quedarse, Konohamaru dio otro paso hacia el interior de la habitación. Sólo entonces vio Sasuke el pequeño trozo de papel en sus manos.

\- ¿Te han trasladado? preguntó

Sasuke. Le parecía increíble, pero el sonido de su voz salió indiferente, muerto.

\- A la escuadra Conejo.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. _"Claro. Era obvio. Si no me pueden derrotar con mi escuadra, me quitan la escuadra..."_

\- Naruto Uzumaki es un buen hombre – Dijo Sasuke. – Espero que reconozca lo que vales.

\- Naruto Uzumaki ha sido graduado hoy. Recibió el aviso mientras estábamos en batalla.

\- Bien, entonces, ¿quién está al mando de Conejo?

Konohamaru extendió las manos desesperanzadamente.

\- Yo.

Sasuke miró al techo y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Claro. Después de todo, sólo tienes cuatro años menos de la edad regular.

\- No es divertido. No sé qué está pasando aquí. Todos los cambios del juego. Y ahora esto. Y no he sido el único trasladado. Han graduado a la mitad de los comandantes y han puesto a muchos de los muchachos al mando de sus escuadras.

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- Parece que... todos los jefes de batallón y todos los ayudantes.

\- Claro. Si deciden hundir mi escuadra, cortarán por la raíz; hagan lo que hagan, lo hacen a conciencia.

\- Aun así, seguirás ganando, Sasuke. Todos lo sabemos. Suigetsu dijo: _"¿No pretenderán que descubra la forma de vencer a la escuadra Dragón?"_ Todo el mundo sabe que eres el mejor. No pueden acabar contigo, hagan lo que...

\- Ya lo han hecho.

\- No, Sasuke, no pueden...

\- Ya no me importa su juego, Konohamaru. No voy a jugar nunca más. No más prácticas. No más batallas. Pueden poner en el suelo todos los trozos de papel que quieran, pero no iré. Tomé esa decisión hoy, antes de atravesar la puerta. Por eso hice que salieras a la sala de batalla. No creí que funcionaría, pero no me importaba. Sólo quería despedirme con clase.

\- Deberías haber visto la cara de Gaara. Se quedó parado intentando descubrir cómo podía haber perdido cuando tú sólo tenías siete chicos que sólo podían menear la punta de los pies y él sólo tenía tres que no podían.

¿Por qué habría de ver la cara de Gaara? ¿Por qué habría de querer ganar a nadie?

Sasuke apretó las palmas de las manos contra los ojos.

\- Hoy he lastimado gravemente a Kabuto, Konohamaru. Le he lastimado de verdad, a él y a ella también

\- Se lo estaba buscando.

\- Le dejé sin sentido estando de pie. Era como si estuviese muerto, de pie. Y le iba a pegar otra vez, ella se tuvo que meter, tuvo que recibir el golpe por él.

Konohamaru no dijo nada.

\- Sólo quería asegurarme de que no me volvería a lastimar nunca más, y la termine lastimando a ella

\- No lo hará. Le han mandado a casa.

\- ¿Ya?

\- Los profesores no han dado muchas explicaciones, nunca lo hacen. La nota oficial dice que ha sido graduado, pero donde ponen el destino ya sabes, escuela táctica, apoyo logístico, navegación, mando, ese tipo de cosas; sólo decía Sonido. Esa es su casa.

\- ¿Y a ella?

\- Solo decían de Kabuto, ninguna chica

El chico asintió

\- Me alegro que le hayan graduado.

\- Mierda, Sasuke, nosotros nos alegramos de que se haya ido. Si hubiéramos sabido lo que te estaba haciendo, le habríamos matado en el acto. ¿Es cierto que eran un grupo de chicos contra ti?

\- No. Sólo él y yo. Luchó con honor.

" _Si no hubiera sido por su honor, él y los demás me habrían pegado. Entonces, puede que me hubieran matado. Su sentido del honor salvó mi vida"_ , pensó Sasuke.

\- Yo no luché con honor – Dijo Sasuke – Luché para vencer.

Konohamaru rio.

\- Y venciste. Le pusiste en órbita de una patada.

\- Ella nunca me perdonara

Konohamaru lo miro con extrañeza

\- ¿Ella?

Llamaron a la puerta. Antes de que Sasuke pudiera contestar, la puerta se abrió. Sasuke imaginó que serían más soldados suyos. Pero era el mayor Iruka. Y detrás de él venía el coronel Kakashi.

\- Sasuke Uchiha – Dijo el coronel Kakashi. Sasuke se puso de pie.

\- Sí, señor.

\- Tu alarde de mal genio de hoy en la sala de batalla era insubordinación y no se ha de repetir.

\- Sí, señor – Dijo Sasuke.

Konohamaru todavía se sentía insubordinado, y no creía que Sasuke se merecía la reprimenda.

\- Creo que ya era hora de que alguien dijera a los profesores lo que pensamos sobre lo que han estado haciendo.

Los adultos le ignoraron. Iruka alargó a Sasuke una hoja de papel. Una hoja de tamaño grande. No uno de esos trozos de papel que contenían órdenes de régimen interno de la Escuela de Batalla; era toda una serie de órdenes. Konohamaru sabía lo que significaba. Trasladaban a Sasuke de la escuela.

\- ¿Graduado? – Preguntó Konohamaru.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué les ha hecho tardar tanto? Sólo vas dos o tres años adelantado. Ya has aprendido a caminar, hablar y vestirte por ti mismo. ¿Qué les queda por enseñarte?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

\- Sólo sé que el juego se ha acabado – Dobló el papel – Nunca es demasiado pronto. ¿Puedo ver a Hinata?

\- No

\- ¿Puedo hablar con mi escuadra?

\- No hay tiempo – Dijo Kakashi – Tu transbordador sale en veinte minutos. Además, es mejor no hablar con ellos después de haber recibido tus órdenes. Lo hace más fácil.

\- ¿Para ellos o para ustedes? – Preguntó Sasuke.

No esperó la respuesta. Se volvió rápidamente hacia Konohamaru, cogió su mano por un momento, y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- Espera – Dijo Konohamaru – ¿Dónde vas? ¿Táctica? ¿Navegación? ¿Apoyo logístico? ¿Qué le digo a ella?

\- Escuela de Alto Mando – Dijo Sasuke – Y no creo que después de hoy quiera volver a saber algo de mí

\- ¿Mando?

\- Alto Mando – Confirmó Sasuke.

Y para entonces ya había atravesado la puerta. Iruka le seguía de cerca. Konohamaru cogió al coronel Kakashi por la manga.

\- ¡Nadie va a la Escuela de Alto Mando antes de los veinte años!

Kakashi se libró de la mano de Konohamaru y se marchó, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba sentada en la cama en silencio, se mecía de un lado hacia otro sin notarlo, toda la escuadra lo estaba.

Ese día no iba a ser fácil de olvidar para nadie, especialmente para los tres chicos que hicieron todo lo posible por detener lo que pasaría sin éxito alguno; el sentimiento de culpa no los abandonaba, y estaba segura que no lo haría pronto.

Escucho unos pasos entrar al cuarto, pero no giro su mirada mientras se seguía balanceando. Se quedó quieta al ver que ese niño se detenía frente a ella, en ese momento alzo su mirada y se encontró con un chico de la tropa dragón. Su mente estaba lidiando con tantas cosas que no tenía tiempo para él, así que bajo de nuevo la mirada.

\- ¿Lo culpas?

Ella alzo la mirada con duda, no era él a quien culpaba, era ella quien sentía la culpa por no haber podido detener la pelea

\- No – Dijo con voz queda

El chico suspiro

\- Sé que en este momento…

\- Deberías irte – Dijo con voz baja y bajando la mirada

Sus compañeros no tardaban en lanzarse sobre él, Kabuto era un idiota, pero seguía siendo su comandante.

El chico suspiro y apretó los puños

\- Lo transfirieron

Ella lo miro de nuevo

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo han transferido a la escuela de Alto Mando

Ella bajo la mirada de nuevo

\- Mejor vete

Konohamaru volvió a apretar los puños

\- ¡Se siente culpable! ¡Lo único que le importa es lo que tú pienses!

Una mano se puso sobre el hombro de Konohamaru e impidió que siguiera hablando.

\- No es un buen momento niño – Dijo un chico de cabello castaño y ojos negros

Konohamaru se quitó la mano bruscamente

\- ¡La necesita! ¡Necesita que le diga que no es culpable!

Oyó a la chica sollozar y se quedó sin palabras al verla empezar a llorar sin saber qué hacer, todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella

\- Kabuto no fue graduado – Dijo Kiba – Estuvo muerto por varios minutos, fue enviado a casa y se cree que tendrá secuelas cerebrales

El chico se quedó callado y la vio con un enojo que se pasó cuando la vio con ojos llorosos, se sintió culpable

\- Se ira en 15 minutos – Dijo mientras se alejaba del cuartel de la tropa Salamandra.

La chica solo lo vio salir sin saber qué hacer.

\- Deberías ir

Alzo su mirada para mirar a Kiba que veía la puerta

\- Kiba

El chico la miro

\- Sabemos cómo era Kabuto, no dejes que los afecte

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

No tenía ni idea de dónde buscarlo, Konohamaru solo le había dicho que se iría en 15 minutos, pero no sabía dónde estaba. Doblo en todos los pasillos donde hubiera un transbordador y corrió por ellos esperando verlo en cualquier momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Camino con monotonía tras los dos hombres, había dejado toda su vida en esa escuela, la había dejado a ella, la había lastimado, no solo físicamente, y estaba seguro que no querría volver a verlo en la vida; tal vez algún día se la volviera a encontrar y esta le ignorara por el resto de la vida.

O tal vez algún día lo perdonara, pero no tenía esperanza.

Miro el transbordador con cansancio

\- ¡Sasuke!

Creyó que su subconsciente le jugaba una broma, pero eso no evito que mirara hacia atrás, se quedó de piedra cando la vio corriendo hacia ellos.

\- Hinata – Susurro

Ambos comandantes se quedaron callados mientras veían a la chica correr hacia ellos, Kakashi lo jalo cuando le faltaban pocos metros para llegar

\- Debemos irnos – Le dijo a Sasuke

El chico estiro su mano hacia ella mientras Kakashi lo metía a empujones al transporte e Iruka detenía a la chica antes de que pudiera tomar su mano

La chica se quedó con la mano extendida mientras las puertas se cerraban

\- Sasuke – Susurro dejándose caer de rodillas


End file.
